Love Too Late
by akire
Summary: Love is... when you've had a huge fight but


Well I got yelled at from my mom for writing this instead of doin homework... so please let it be worth it by reviewing....it sounds REALLY weird because its another one of those email things of love...so i decided to do it about Miroku and Sango...hope you guys like it please R&R I beg of you...I got yelled on Review and make me feel as though this was worth it!  
-akire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does...

* * *

**Love Too Late**

****

****

****

There was once a guy who suffered from a cursed kazaana on his right hand... A curse that can't be treated. He was Miroku, and he could die anytime. All his life, he was stuck in his hut being taken  
cared by a monk by the name of Mushin. He never went outside but he was sick of staying home and wanted to go out for once.  
  
So he asked Mushin and he gave him permission. He walked down the market and found a lot of stands and stores. He passed a weapon stand and looked through the window for a second as he walked. He stopped and went back to look into the store. He saw a young girl about his age and he knew it was love at first sight. He opened the door and walked in, not looking at anything else but her. He walked closer and closer until  
he was finally at the counter where she sat.  
  
She looked up and asked "Can I help you?" She smiled and he thought it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen before and wanted to kiss her right there.  
  
He said "Uh... Yeah... Umm... I would like to  
buy a weapon." He picked one out and gave her  
money for it.  
  
"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" she  
asked, smiling her cute smile again.  
  
He nodded and she went to the back.  
  
She came back with the wrapped weapon and gave it to him. He took it and walked out of the store.  
He went home and from then on, he went to that store everyday and bought a weapon, and she  
wrapped it for him. He took the weapon home and put it in  
his chest in his room. He was still too shy to ask her to bear her child and he found it odd for he was usually such a lecher. Mushin found out about this and told him to just ask her.  
  
So the next day, he took all his courage and went to the store. He bought another weapon like he did everyday and once again she went to the back of the store and came back with it wrapped. He  
took it and when she wasn't looking, he left a letter on the counter and ran out...  
  
Mushin found a letter and...  
  
It was the from girl!!! Her name was Sango and she was happy that Miroku wanted to court her and that she accepted. Mushin was very saddened and was sorry when he had to write back.  
  
Dear Sango,

I'm sorry to tell you that Miroku had died yesterday after being sucked in by his own wind tunnel. He was suffering from a curse that was passed down from generation since his own grandfather. His kazaana had grown too large and he was sucked in his own void. His curse was from the demon Naraku and I'm afraid the only way to lift the curse was to kill him but his time had run out. You are welcome to the funeral on the next moon. I'm afraid there is no burial just mourning of Miroku and the crater of his memory.

Sincerely his Guardian and you friend,

Mushin

Later in the day. The Mushin went into the Miroku's room because he wanted something more to remember him. He thought he would start by looking through his chest, or as he called it his "treasure box." So he opened the  
closet. He was face to face with piles and  
piles and piles of unopened wrapped weapons. He was  
surprised to find all those wrapped weapons and he picked one up and sat down on the bed and he  
started to unwrap one.  
  
Inside, there was a sickle and as he took it out  
of the wrapper, out fell a piece of paper. Mushin picked it up and started to read it.  
  
It said: Hi... I think U R really sweet. Do u  
wanna go out with me? Love, Sango  
  
Mushin unwrapped another weapon...  
  
Again there was a piece of paper. It said:  
Hi... I think U R really sweet. Do u wanna go out  
with me? Love, Sango

* * *

Love is... when you've had a huge fight but  
then decide to put aside your egos, hold  
hands and say, "I Love You" 


End file.
